Fireworks
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: It's July 4th and Ryoma is forced by his pregnant wife, Sakuno, to light fireworks. 'oh Joy' RyoSaku The Echizens are in for a night of fun. OneShot


A/n: Happy Belated July 4th! A least for those in the U.S. ^.^U

Anyways, I notices some things yesterday, shooting fireworks is like a competition, and decided to make a OneShot out of it. :D

R and R

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

It wasn't his fault. Really, it wasn't. He didn't mean to do it, it wasn't intentional. Who knew tennis players were so fertile? Or so defiant on losing? July forth is _not _a game he is willing to lose.

Echizen Ryoma. A Husband. A twenty-six year old. A tennis icon who is currently settled in the suburbs. A _slave _to please his wife's every whim and desire_._ A future father.

-x-x-x-

A pregnant Sakuno Echizen quietly, and carefully, made her way downstairs. At eight months, climbing the stairs was a feat in of itself. She grinned as she spotted her husband on the couch watching a tennis match, a Ponta in hand. _Figures, _she thought, rolling her eyes playfully even though no one saw her.

"Boo!" She yelled while jumping in front of the television.

"Oi, Be careful. You're a klutz when you don't have a baby in you and with one now, you are even more prone to falling." The Tennis star stated, pulling his wife onto his lap, careful not to hurt her.

Sakuno blushed, "R-ryoma-kun! I am not _that _clumsy!" She yelled indignantly.

"Mada mada dane." He replied, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and one on her enlarged womb.

"We missed you." His wife whispered, indicating their baby missed him too.

He let a genuine smile take his features, "I missed you guys too." He murmured, giving his wife another kiss.

Ever since the couple found out they were expecting, Ryoma lessened the amount of traveling for tennis matches and just settled down, accepting only matches within a reasonable distance of their suburban home, much to Sakuno's displeasure. "I don't want you to sacrifice something so important to you." She said at the time, but soon changed her mind when the pregnancy progressed. Morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, he went through everything with her.

_Che, Best Husband Ever. _Ryoma thought, smirking _Momo-senpai got nothing on me. _

Ever since the best friends found out both their wives were pregnant, at the same time, a bet was issued.

**Flashback. **

"_Oi, Echizen, I bet I will be a better dad than you." Momoshirou boasts, pulling his wife closer to him. _

_Said man snorted, "Senpai, Mada mada dane," he replied, pulling his respective wife closer and even giving her a kiss on the lips, turning her red. _

**End.**

That was a good seven and a half months ago, neither of the two ex-Seigaku regulars have let up yet, much to the other's displeasure.

"It's July 4th tomorrow, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said quietly.

The said male raised an eyebrow, "Ah, what about it?"

Chocolate orbs glanced around the room before meeting his golden ones. "Where are the fireworks?" She questions innocently.

After graduation, Sakuno decided to become a doctor and went to the U.S. to study; of all the medical schools, the American ones are the most influential. During her residency, she was assigned to a particular tennis prodigy who had a miscommunication with his racket. Sakuno's stuttering habit resurfaced and, although her hair were no longer in braids, the green-haired male remembered her. As their romance developed, the two decided to stay in the United States, seeing as Sakuno's residency was still unfinished and Ryoma's matches usually centered in the country.

Ryoma grunted, "Fireworks are childish."

His wife puffed her cheeks, "They. Are. Not." She articulated.

He gave her a stare, "Are. So." He imitated.

"Ryoma-kun, the baby and I want fireworks tomorrow, so I expect to _see_ fireworks." Sakuno demanded.

Ever since she got pregnant

-no, that's not right-

Ever since _he_ got _her_ pregnant, Sakuno's loving, forgiving attitude disappeared and in its place was a demanded, _un_forgiving one.

Ryoma sighed, "_Fine."_

If Momoshirou was present, the word 'Whipped' would be spluttered out of his cackling mouth over and over and over again.

His wife smiled brightly, "I love you!"

Ryoma grunted, mentally praying for the old Sakuno back. Hopefully, after the baby comes, so will the old, _nice _Sakuno.

-x-x-x-

Independence Day was spent at the Echizen's home; friends coming over with their families for a nice, yummy, barbeque; Momo and Ryoma competing against each other in anything and everything; their wives sitting and talking about the soon-to-be born babies; etc.

By eight-thirty, the males busted out the fireworks, ready for the night to be over.

They started the night with some ground displays; flowers of light sprinkled the night air, sparkling and brightening.

"Can't believe Ann talked me into doing this." Momo muttered, making sure said wife was not in hearing distance.

"Aa, Sakuno too."

"I just hope the baby comes soon, she's driving me crazy, I just can't say n-" Momoshiro's rant was cut short when the night sky burst with color.

Sakuno and Ann 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed while pointing at the bright colors.

The males stared at the light source, following the trail of smoke that the fireworks produced, Ryoma growl: "It's that damn Steven."

The 'Damn Steven' is a male that lived on the next block over; a very competitive, superfluous male. He was the father of two young children and was married to a nice woman, according to Sakuno, but the Tennis Prince doubts that _anyone _who married _that_ guy can b 'nice.'

Once, a ball landed on the Echizen's backyard, picking it up, the Tennis Prince threw it back over. A moment later the same ball was thrown back accompanied by a "Is that all you got? I can throw harder than that!"

The incident resulted in a two hour throw-fest. It ended in a tie when their respective wives came out and scolded their respective husbands.

Basically, that firework was a signal: This. Is. War.

"Oi, Senpai, Hand me a Kamuro."

NoteL 'Kamuro' is a type of firework that shoots into the night sky; very intense.

Momo did as his kohai asked, placing the sky firework in the younger male's hand.

When it was lit and fired, a reply came from the other house; a larger one.

"Oh, it's on." Momo growled, "That bastard."

With that the bestfriends systematically sorted their 'arsenal,' if one wants a victory, they need to be orderly.

Sakuno sighed, "Here we go again."

The fireworks war continued for a good forty minutes, but before Ryoma could emptied his arsenal or upstage the neighbor in the fireworks competition, there was a plot change.

A crash came from within the house, making eye contact, the boys dropped their 'war guns' and ran in.

Loved ones always come first, fuck stuck-up assholes.

-x-x-x-

What are the odds that _both _their wives went into labor within _ten _minutes of each other? _Ten _measly minutes.

The two stood next to their respective wife's bed; they requested to be placed in the same room after the birth.

Sakuno was sleeping, worn out by the night's event, Ryoma by her side, tenderly running his fingers through her brown locks. It was one of the few moments he displays such pure actions in front of his best friend slash senpai.

The brunette had multiple complications during the birth and the Tennis Prince was glad both mother and child came out safe.

Ann on the other hand was talking softly with her husband, well, arguing softly.

"Why can't we name him Momo Jr?" Momoshiro asked.

"Because that's corny! I don't want to name our son after _you!_" Ann cried back, attempting to keep the conversation low.

"Fine! But we are _not _naming him after your damn _brother_." He hissed.

"You are so damn stubbor-" Ann was cut off mid-word, by the entrance of Nanjiro Echizen.

"This has to be the second great thing you've ever done, Son." He cried, tears running down his face comically.

"Oi, Keep it down Old man." Was his son's reply.

Ignoring said son, the oldest Echizen continued his monologue. "The first was to marry an angel name Sakuno and when you impregnated her is when you became a great, accomplished man, my son."

Momo rolled his eyes, "Damn Old geezer, shut up, can't you see your 'darling daighter-in-law' is sleeping?"

That shut him up.

"Wait, idiot, why are you and your wife in here too?"

Well, _almost _shut him up.

"Echizen-san, I just had a baby boy." Ann replied.

Said older man's eyes widened.

"Wait, hold on. You boys both had sex and impregnated your respective wife on the _same _night? Did you plan it?"

"Get. Out." Was his son's reply.

-x-x-x-

A/n: Not the best, but I think it turned out alright, I need to get back into writing RyoSaku fics, I'm getting rusty.

Please do review/comment, fav, watch, etc.


End file.
